MY ONLY
by sakuracutie01
Summary: In the eye of Kyuubi, Naruto was a worthless and ugly person but when he get to see the real naruto under those huge, round glasses. He couldn't stop thinking about him but now he get a new enemy in the race to win Naruto's heart. Is it now over or do he still get a second chance at love. M for Mpreg. May contain Rape, foul language warning


As the sun shine through the small window. Naruto slowly open his eye and look at the beautiful sun ray that was shining through his close window.

He gets up and walk toward the small window to open the window blinds.

Naruto is a half kitsune. He was about 4'9 and he was the shortest, nerdish, and ugliest boy in school, or that's what the school thought. Since he's wearing glass people attend to think that he's ugly and is ashamed to show it so he hide his face under those huge glassese but they were wrong. He needed them because he was nearly blind. Everyone hates him and bully him but his biggest bully was his own twin brother.

"What a beautiful morning" he said.

"Happy birthday, kyuubi" yelled deidara downstairs. Naruto gasp and realize that today is his brother's birthday.

His brother was the biggest bully in the entire world but inside, he knew that one day his brother will knowledge him as a brother and for that, he doesn't hate him, even when he make naruto's life a living hell.

Kyuubi was a full kitsune. He look just like naruto but mature. He was a masculine and firm body that was cover in tattoos. His most famous feature is the 9 tail fox on his back. He is also a favorites of piercing. All kind of piecing in his ear and even his tongue. In school, he was call "The demon of hell" because he is a gang leader for the gang KITS, who was the strongest, nastiest, meanest and most fear gang in the world. They rape innocent girls, robbed money from bank, steal and kill.

He was also the smartest, hottest and best killer who can handle any weapon. He never went to school because he considered it "boring and unnecessary" and the teacher is too scare to yell or make anything of it so he basically can mostly do anything he want to.

Naruto was smiling just thinking of his brother. His big grin falls when he realized something. It was his beloved brother's birthday ...and also his. But he doesn't care less about himself because it really not worth it.

He ran to the bathroom fix his hair and wipe his sleepy eye then he reaches out a hand to get his glasses but he can't seem to grab anything.

He suddenly remembers that he went too quickly to the bathroom that he forgot about his glasses.

He slowly walk to his room which was a small room with nothing except for his bed, closet and the decoration of the suns ray.

He make his way to the small bed and grab his glasses which is under his pillow and put them on.

He then remembers something and kneels down to reach it under his bed. He soon came in touch with something. That something was soon find out that it's a box. Naruto open the box and smile that the inside still was clean and warm. It was a handmade scarf that he made it for his brother.

He gets back on his feet and smile happily then he exit his room.

Naruto ran downstairs to see that the lights are all off except the little light coming from the kitchen.

He slowly looks around and saw kyuubi and his gang.

Kyuubi have a strong judgment for whoever want to join his gang so if the person didn't pass, he can't escape punishment and for that, there are only 6 member of the gang.

Deidara the claymaster, Gaara the killer, Kankuro the puppetruler ,Shikamaru the brain, Sasori the poison scorpion and kyuubi the demon of hell.

There use to be two more member, Sakura and Lee, but they get married and have a child so they decide not to be a gang member for the sake of their child.

Kyuubi was sitting in the chair near the table where a big birthday cake was lit by shiny candle and it has 2 numbers on top of the cake. One is 1 and the other number is 7. 17 years old kyuubi sit on the sofa with a bore looking face on at the cake while the Diedara sing the happy birthday song loudly and out of tone.

"So kyuubi what do you wish for" ask deidara.

"Nothing but to beat RAVES."kyuubi reply.

RAVES are also a gang. They are as the same as KITS but a lot stronger. The two gangs have been enemy for decades and it all starts out over a woman call kushina A.K.A the goddess of the fairess. She was so beautiful that both gang boss fall for her but they knew they can't get her if both side were each other's obstatcle so they make a agreement that whoever win the war have kushina for her body and whoever win her heart have her for life.

The RAVES boss won the war but the KITS boss won her heart. After the war,The RAVES have their way with her but the leader of the Kits get her and soon they did get married have 2 kid , Kyuubi and naruto. But tragedy struck and they both soon pass away in a car accident and the news about kushina death leave the RAVES boss devastated so he slaughters all of the KITS member but luckily Naruto and Kyuubi escape and that's why kyuubi hate them and want revenge for his gang.

"If you want to have revenge on them, you need more strength and an army with professional skills "said Gaara.

"I don't need an army, I just need something to lure them into my trap" kyuubi said

While listening to his borther's conversation, Naruto finally have the courage to go and give his present to his brother.

He slowly makes his way to the room when they notice him.

Kyuubi glare at Naruto and said "what do you want, Faggot".

Naruto nervously smile and give kyuubi the present.

"Um..ha-happy birthday oni-san" Naruto say in a low voice with a blushing face. Kyuubi look at Naruto then the present. His brother took his present. Naruto heard a thud and raise his head to look and saw that the present was in the ground, Kyuubi stood up and step on it.

"I don't want your fucking things, bitch, now GET OUT" Kyuubi yell at .

Terrified at his word, Naruto quickly dashed outside.


End file.
